The Information
by Average Human
Summary: While exploring Johto, an old friend of Ash's stumbles upon his past...


A/N; Hey humanity, I'm her with some original work, my first in a while; so lately I've watched the Japanese dub of Pokémon XY, and let me just say it's amazing, even when there isn't subtitles (I don't even understand most of what they are saying then, but I get a few key words.. I have no life…) and I saw the episode where Iris was in Johto and catches a Fukamaru (Gibble) and I got thinking, Ash went to Johto, so what if Iris found out about his past, like his accomplishments; and what if she saw the news broadcast about that first day in Kalos? Enough of my ramblings! On with the story, I don't own Pokémon, but I do own the plot of this story (well not the broadcast or any references of the plotline of the Anime, but you get the idea…)! I also don't own the quote from Bulbapedia; you'll know it when you see it.

Iris walked into the Pokémon center, she had come to Johto two weeks ago and loved all the new Pokémon, but she saw almost no familiar Pokémon from her region. Iris had always thought of Ash as a little kid for not knowing all the Pokémon from Unova, but now she understood why. She was on her way to the next town and couldn't wait to meet the gym leader that resided there. _Wait! I don't take part in gym battles, I probably won't see the gym leader if I wanted to, I'm so used to Ash and his gym battles, hey I wonder where Ash is now… last I heard from him, he was in __Lumiose__ city, I wonder where that is…_

After Iris had given her Pokémon to Nurse Joy; she, on impulse, walked to a computer and turned it on. She opened the search engine, and typed in L-U-M-E-E-O-H-S-E C-I-T-Y into the search bar. After she pressed 'search' a suggestion popped up, it read, "Did you mean _Lumiose city_?" she pressed the link, and suddenly hundreds of search options popped up, ranging from an evolutionary stone store, to a highly prestigious clothing store. In between were many café galore, and a list of taxi fares.

She pressed the informational link and read from there, (this is a quote from Bulbapedia, and I claim none of it as mine!) "Lumiose City (Japanese: ミアレシティ Maire City) is a large city nestled in the north-central part of the Kalos region. Standing in the center of the city is the Prism Tower, which serves as its symbol. The wide roadways are paved with brick and cobblestone, allowing both automobile and Gogoat traffic safe and easy travel. Lumiose City is the largest city in the Pokémon world."

Scrolling down the page she found places of interest listed, including Prism Tower, a Pokémon Gym. She pressed the back button, and searched through the other listed links. A few links below, she found a recent news report involving a Garchomp. _AH! A DRAGON TYPE!_ Iris mentally screamed and pressed the link, the news report video started to play.

As Iris watched the Garchomp, she felt herself come close to tears, then she gasped, someone was on top of the tower. The camera zoomed in. "Oh. My. God." She managed to gasp out _how have I not heard about this!?_ The person on top of the tower was Ash. She watched in horror as the scene unfolded before her, soon Ash and Pikachu had gotten the weird ring-devise off the raging dragon type, and had calmed it down, she breathed a sigh of relief, and was about to click back to the search options, when she watched a part of the building crumble out from under Pikachu, she almost shrieked in horror as she saw Ash jump after his Partner, "Oh no!"

They were falling, was she about to see her friend die!? Why had no one told her this had happened!? Panic consumed her, how would she tell Cilan, and what about Dawn? Did they already know? Suddenly an orange light flashed by, cutting off her view of Ash and Pikachu, "What!?" she gasped as it flew out of view. Ash and Pikachu were gone. The camera now changed angles, it was now on the ground; a strange-looking Pokémon was standing in front of Ash, who was safe on the ground. Ash said something inaudible to the Pokémon, and it jumped out of view.

Her friend was then approached by a person, a professor by the looks of it, and Ash briefly spoke to him; it was then that two people, obviously siblings approached. "Who are they?" _Of course! Ash always makes friends, wherever he goes; these must be his newest friends, I wonder what their goals are…_ The playback ended, and it was then that she decided that she wanted background knowledge about her friend. It had always been enough to know that he was from Kanto, but now the information she had, well it seemed lacking.

She went back to the search bar, and typed in 'Pokémon Trainer Log and Information' immediately the site name changed to a familiar view. The top rankings, a trainer search bar, and a national pokedex were all shown on the first page, along with that was the region that the site originated in, Kanto. She went to the trainer search bar, and typed in 'Ash Ketchum' after she pressed search, his trainer stats appeared; along with his whole name, Ashton Ketchum_ well duh, I guess his parents wouldn't be mean enough to name him after soot…_ and since the website keeps everything, it showed everything big that he had done all the way back to the first day he had gotten his trainer license, four years ago.

She read all his gym and league accomplishments, smiling as she noted how far he had already gotten in Kalos, and marveled at the fact that he had won a league, the Orange League. She went back to his main trainer page, and clicked the Pokémon link. The new page showed all the Pokémon he had ever caught, and she gasped as she noted that he had a dragon type, Gibble. "Twenty Tauros!" she gasped, before going back to his main page again, it was then that she noticed an unusual link near the bottom of the page, it was as though the link was hiding, trying not to be found.

One look at the link's name, and Iris immediately pressed the button, and the page opened up. She read the hundreds of reports, some by the Pokémon G-men, and others by the international and national police. The page read:

National Problems Involving Ashton Ketchum

Hundreds of run-ins with the nefarious Team Rocket of Kanto, many have not been reported, hundreds have happened out of the region, reasons are known, but withheld from public for this trainer's safety. Full reports can be found at the Johto Main Library, trainer cards will be mandatory for this information.

Reports of two teams in Hoen region have made themselves known, according to the Pokémon G-men, they are opposing sides in a behind the scenes take over between land and water, these are Team Magma and Team Aqua, if you see these people then call the G-men immediately.

UPDATE: The two teams wreaking havoc In Hoen have finally come to an ultimate showdown, it seems to be over land and water, and more updates will be posted later today.

UPDATE: After almost destroying an island with ancient and valuable ruins, Team Magma and Team Aqua have been defeated by Lance of the Pokémon G-men, Brock Slate, May and Max Maple, and Ash Ketchum. Arrests have been made, but much information has been withheld from the public.

UPDATE: Team Magma and Team Aqua have openly and officially disbanded. Full reports can be found in the Johto Main Library, trainer cards will be mandatory for this information.

Hunter J a Pokémon poacher from Sinnoh has struck again, trying to steal a Gardevar, and a Pikachu, the Pikachu's owner being Ash Ketchum. Along with Officer Jenny, they tracked down the poacher, and made four arrests, Hunter J was not among them

UPDATE: A Pokémon researcher named Gary Oak, of relation to the great Professor Samuel Oak, teams up with three traveling trainers to once again protect Pokémon from Hunter J, this time four ultra-rare Sheildon, with Brock Slate, Dawn Hikari, and Ash Ketchum. Protection was successful and the Sheildon were retrieved intact.

UPDATE: While researcher, Gary Oak was testing habitats near Lake Valor when hunter J attacked, and trapped the legendary Pokémon Azelf, using this Pokémon, she summoned the other two lake guardians, Mesprit and Uxie, however, almost immediately, these two Pokémon were bought from the poacher, and she caught her doom when her airship was hit by two foresight moves, and sank into the lake, there were no survivors from the ship, Gary Oak is now conducting research in Sinnoh. Information has been withheld from the public. Full reports can be found in the Johto Main Library, trainer cards will be mandatory for this information.

Team Galactic of the Sinnoh Region has stolen the Adamant Orb from the Eternal Historical Museum.

UPDATE: Team Galactic has stolen an artifact from the Salacion Ruins, and in the proses have enraged the indigenous Pokémon, the Unknown.

UPDATE: Team Galactic have stolen meteorites from Veilstone City, they have also transformed their previously stolen Artefact into a legendary item called the Spear Key.

UPDATE: Team Galactic have stolen the Lustrous Orb from the Celestic Town Historical Research Centre, this orb along with its sister orb, is said to be the dormant forms of the legendary Pokémon, Palkia and Dialga.

UPDATE: On Iron Island the shrine of Palkia and Dialga have been found and taken over by Team Galactic, while using a device that disrupts Iron types mental state of mind, they have started and successfully mapped 60% of Mt. Coronet.

UPDATE: Team Galactic took captives that wandered into a cave on Mt. Coronet, they were researching, the unmapped part of the mountain, when the lost traveling trainers, Ash Ketchum, Dawn Hikari, and Brock Slate wandered into the cave. Team Galactic took them captive to keep them from bringing the police into their operation, this failed however, and they were rescued by a member of the international police.

UPDATE: It appears that a member of the international police has been captured by Team Galactic, of which have taken over an old factory, more information at the Johto Main Library. Large power sources are detected from this area.

UPDATE: Sinnoh could collapse in on itself, reasons being the legendary Spear Pillar, Team Galactic has gotten the three Lake Guardians from Hunter J, Information has been withheld from the public, and you can get access to this information at the Johto Main Library.

Iris stopped reading, the rest she knew well, every time they had a run in with Team Plasma in Unova… How on God's green earth was this kid there every time something big went down? She now knew were her next destination was, it was the Johto Main library. This library held hundreds of documents, from blueprints, to original drafts of books. Iris had wanted to go there, but now more so than ever.

Even if Iris found mere information, well Ash had some explaining to do! It looked like she would be paying a visit to Kalos in the near future.


End file.
